Emotions Terminated?
by TigerRoze
Summary: FIRST FANFICTION EVER! When Eve has to decide between emotions and power she turns to the person she learned she loved only to find something indescribable. Taking on her CBS class change she now begins seemingly emotionless, but whats this? HER EMOTIONS ARE COMING BACK? Join Elsword and the gang in a humorous adventure thru recovering EL. EvexEls Pedo RavenxAisha Chungx? :D
1. Prolog

**Roze: YAY my first ever fanfic!**

**Rena: Ermahgerd congratz girl~**

**Roze: Rena stfu ur just a slut e.o**

**Rena: -cries in corner-**

**Roze: Now as I was saying this is my first ever fanfic and well the pairings heheh it will be better then normal *^***

**Elsword: Am I the main character :D?**

**Eve: Did you even read the summary? Im the main character since im obviously her favorite.**

**Aisha: WAH NO WAY IM EVERYONES FAVORITE!**

**Roze: Ew Aisha go away you runner/spammer.**

**Aisha: -cries in Ravens arms-**

**Raven: Oh ya look at that firm body -licks lips- **

**Everyone but Raven: O_O RAVEN YOUR A PEDO!?**

**Raven: Uhh no you must of heard wrong?**

**Roze: Well before this gets out of hand, lets begin ._.;;;**

**Chung: HEY WHAT ABOUT ME!**

**Roze: -snuggles chung in my chest- You were saying?**

**Chung: N-nothing -is blushing-**

**Roze: OK to ze story~**

_**I do not own Elsword or its characters they belong to their original owners even if I wish the were mine**_

**Characters:**

**Elsword: Rune Slayer**

**Aisha: Dimension Witch**

**Rena: Night Watcher**

**Raven: Veteran Commander **

**Eve: Code Battle Seraph **

**Chung: Iron Paladin **

_Prolog_

_(Eve's POV)_

It all started with a slap. That's how I met my what I use to say "friends". For me who had no emotions to falling in love with a simple innocent human, Chung. At first I was confused I didn't understand such an emotion as this, or perhaps I never understood any of them. I turned to someone I thought I could trust, someone who was always teaching me these strange feelings, Rena. Who is the end struck me at my weakest point.

"Rena, my systems indicate a new feeling. Strange as it may seem but for some reason I get what you humans called flustered and heat washing over my face. Can you explain?"

"Oh my god! Eve your in love!"

"Love? Please exaggerate."

"Love is an emotion that you feel very strongly for another."

"I feel strongly for you. Am I in love with you Rena?"

She giggled and explained everything how you always want them by your side and to hold onto. How your heart feels like its flying and is very warm, but its also deep. Adding these facts to my memory card I knew now that I was in love with Chung. Rena, being as she is, kept pestering me to find out who.

"Eve!~ The least you could do since I told you what love is, is to tell me who you feel this for!"

"I see, well then my answer is Chung."

I felt someone listening on us and heard them running away but at the time I never understood.

Rena's face darkened but she looked at me and smiled. "Oh well good luck Eve!~"

Skipping away I had no idea what was coming...

"SWORD FIRE"

"ENERGY SPURT"

"GLIDING STRIKE"

"DEADLY RAID"

"THOUSAND STAR"

"PAIN OF CALADBOLG"

Panting from our strongest attacks it wasnt enough. Quickly trying to protect everyone I let my guard down. Eyes widening I saw Elsword holding back the Nasod King. Quickly regaining my senses I saw Elsword fall from pain. If it wasnt for my team members I would be destroyed, just like my race. Without warning Raven finished him off and turned around and glared at me.

"Eve! WHAT THE HELL! We almost lost because of you!"

Feeling something slide down my face I was shocked speechless. _What are these...tears?_ Turning away I knew I needed more power, and I knew how to, but I would have to erase all of these emotions.

_Chung..._

After walking around Altera for hours in thought I decided I wouldn't erase my emotions if Chung accepted me, and I would find another way. That was my weakest point. After almost causing us a mission failure, and having to decide between emotions or power, I was at a lost.

Running back to our hotel I noticed almost everyone retired, except I heard something in Chung's room. Slowly creeping up the stairs I was about to knock when I heard a bang and rushed in. That's when my systems seemed to crash...

There against the wall was Chung holding Rena around his waist and french kissing her.

Stepping back I said, "N-no its not true...TELL ME ITS NOT TRUE!"

I saw Chung's eyes widen at the sight of me and Rena looking over and sneering at me.

_E-everything was a lie...All those trips together, the laughing, the holding hands...none of it was real._

Reaching up I grabbed my Electra headband that Chung gave me when I finally reached my job change. Snapping it in half I ran out crying. I knew what I had to do. Emotions, worthless tools of weakness and are a prevention from helping me revive my race. Almost out the door to where my chamber lied a ran into some crimson haired boy who I looked dead in the eyes.

"E-Eve!"

Pushing him aside I glided towards the door but was too slow as he grabbed my wrist.

"Elsword let me go..."

"No. Eve whats wrong why are you crying?"

Thats when I saw Chung running towards us and I shook uncontrollably. Elsword looked at Chung and saw the hickeys on the boys neck and looked at him with rage. Making a decision he would regret later he let me go and told me to run. Taking this opportunity I ran out the door but not before seeing Els aura of destruction activated.

I dont remember what happened next except for bits and pieces. Like programing the core for my job change and entering but not before looking back at what I once had. Locking myself in I felt my orb glow and my body relax.

"Queen Eve, permission to erase emotions?"

Just as I was about to say yes when I saw Elsword running towards me. He looked wild with his hair amok and his eyes red with tears. Banging on the chamber he tried to break like when we first met.

"Eve! Dont do this! Can't you love me instead?! I L-"

He was cut off by my system asking permission yet again to erase my emotions. Looking down one last tear escaped my eyes and caressed my face.

"Permission to terminate emotions granted."

Elsword apparently hearing it all tried his best to open the chamber and stop me, but he was too late as my chamber filled with a pink liquid and put my mind into a sleep as my last words I heard were a no from my first friend and my system stating "Code Battle Seraph being activated system on shut down."

To protect my friends...to stay out of the way...and to erase the pain...this is the only option.

**Roze: And Scene :D**

**Everyone except me: O_O**

**Rena: WHY AM I A BACKSTABBING SLUT QAQ**

**Chung: I THOUGHT I WAS INNOCENT **

**Aisha: I wasnt in this chapter ._.**

**Raven: -glomps Aisha- That's because you were having "fun" with me right ;3**

**Roze: -points at Raven- PEDOPHILE SOMEONE CALL THE POLICE!**

**Elsword: QAQ EVE NO LOVE ME**

**Eve: -huggles self- Im my only friend**

**Elsword: NUUUU -snuggles Eve-**

**Eve: -blushes- **

**Roze: I sense romance :D Anywho R&R and please say if you want me to continue I have great schemes...uh I MEAN PLOTS! Oh and since this is my only FF im taking any kind of oneshots including lemon and lime~ Lastly if you have any ideas you think would be great for this story go ahead and pm me anything is helpful :D**

**THANKS 4 READING!~**

**( )_( )**

**(. _ .)**

**((")(")) -BUNNEH**


	2. Chapter 1

**Roze: Im baaaaack~**

**Eve: Welcome back my right hand.**

**Roze: D'aw thank chu Eve! -huggles Eve-**

**Elsword: HEY! Eve is mine! -snatches Eve and cuddles her-**

**Eve: -blushing like crazy-**

**Raven: -blowing and nibbling on Aisha's ear-**

**Roze: ._.;;; GET A ROOM!**

**Chung: Nya~ Wait...WHY AM I IN A CAT COSTUME?!**

**Roze: Because your so cute ~**

**Rena: I agree heheh and hes mine!**

**Roze: Rena get away from Chung before you taint him e.e**

**Aisha: HAH-**

**Roze: -cuts Aisha off- TO ZE STORY!**

_**Still Don't Elsword or its characters blah blah blah ok story time *^***_

_Chapter 1: Anger_

_(Eve POV)_

"Code Battle Seraph Activated. Draining of core complete. Welcome back Queen Eve."

_Hm everything seems to be working efficiently. Mobile systems are online. _I open my eyes to a blaring sun and...crimson hair?

"Elsword..."

His frazzled hair, tear stained face, and dirt covered body lay on the ground in a crumbled mess at the foot of my pod. Sighing I would of left him there but since he stayed all night I might as well wake him up.

***shake...shake...shake...SLAP***

"Huh? What? Where am I?!"

"Baka..."

His eyes widening I saw what humans would call blush covering his face tilting my head he looked away.

"E-Eve...W-wheres your c-clothes?"

"Clothes...?" Looking down I forgot that for optimal updates the sleeping concussion or the pink fluid dissolves my clothes leaving me what humans would call bare. As a queen this is unseemly but as an emotionless Nasod I also find no problem.

"My clothes dissolve from my systems change I dont see why your making such a big fuss over this."

"Your a GIRL!"

"I am a nasod."

Sighing in defeat he takes off his pajama shirt and pants leaving him just in his boxers and hands them to me. Holding them up I looked at him what humans would say confused and looked at him with a raised brow.

"P-put those on."

"To put on such lowly garments I find insulting."

"Eve you might be a Nasod, but your still a girl so put on the damn clothes. A-anyways I dont want anyone else seeing you...n-naked."

Putting on the clothes in defeat I noticed how my body grew taller and more slim, my face felt more defined, and my hair grew longer I would say to my knees. Elsword must of noticed too because he coughed and hide his face.

Just before we headed out back to the hotel a question from his previous statement came to mind.

"With your previous announcement does that mean you want to see me in the nude?"

Coughing he looked away mumbling something I couldn't hear and we started our walk "home". I looked at him as his hand brushed against mine which reminded me of my old walks with Chung and I withdrew my hand leaving a saddened red-head saying an apology.

"Hey Elsword?"

"Yes Eve?"

"What were you saying when I went into my conservation pod, and why did you stay there all night?"

He suddenly grew silent and just when he opened his mouth Aisha came running towards us shouting in her usual way.

"Eve! Ew Elbaka..." Her eyes widen as she saw the condition we were in which could easily be mistaken. Elsword only in his boxers red-faced with messy hair and dirt all over him. Myself wearing his clothes hair a mess and still wet from the fluid and looking completely different.

"D-Did you guys..."

Not knowing what she was implying Elsword shouted a no and looked very flustered as he explained I went through with my job change. Aisha stood there shocked knowing what the consequence was for more power and looked at me with regretful eyes.

"Eve why did you...?"

I looked at my feet and said nothing. I wasnt sad I just didnt feel like talking about anything, but I decided to answer.

"Raven was right I could of made us die yesterday and I knew I needed more power, plus this will help revive my race...this was the only option."

Aisha looked down and guided us back to our inn where everyone jumped up to see us, except for Raven who only jumped up for Aisha pulled her down on his lap, making them both sit there. Raven, in Elsword's mind, is now known as our groups pervert/pedophile man, since he always go after around ten years younger Aisha. It clearly shows as he is nibbling and licking her ear in front of everyone.

Rena looked at me and smiled brightly flaunting her neck which had one huge hickey on it as if it was a treasure.

"Hi Eve~, looks like you and Elsword had some "fun" last night!~" Ending it with a wink Rena smirked and laughed at us. Elsword walked right up and back-hand Rena to where she fell on her butt right next to where Chung was.

Glaring Chung walked right up to Elsword where the fire-head was about to punch him until I stepped in and slapped him just like when we first met. He looked at me in shock as I gave off and angry vibe.

"Elsword stop this nonsense theres no need to hurt them when the ending result has already concluded."

Chung looked at me and his eyes widened, he realized what I had done and how I no longer felt anything.

"You...went through with your job change..."

I looked at all of them with blank eyes and decided to go change but not before I heard Rena. She was bursting out laughing making jokes out of me.

"OMG ARE YOU SERIOUS! HA WHO KNEW LITTLE MISS QUEEN WAS HURT BY SUCH A SIGHT OF A HOOK UP! DON'T YOU KNOW NASOD THAT SEX IS JUST TO PASS TIME? PROBABLY NOT SINCE YOUR WHAT A VIRGIN JUST LIKE CHUNG WAS UNTIL LAST NIGHT!~"

That was the last straw. Warning signs came into my system and I knew what was happening but I didnt care I took my taser pilum and held it to her neck.

"Say one more thing and ill make sure to dispose of trash such as yourself."

Walking away I went to my room and ordered Moby and Remy to make my CBS outfit immediately and took off Elswords clothes and tried to put on a spare CEL outfit to find it no longer fit my size. So leaving me with no choice I went to take a shower to clean off my goop from the core. I had already ordered Rena to switch rooms, since we shared rooms, with Elsword so I didnt have to see her or Chungs face, and Aisha could stay with her lover Raven.

_Why did I react to Rena I made sure all my emotions were erased yet...anger rushed through me and I was still able to use my CBS moves...must of been a malfunction._

I walked out of the shower with only a towel to find Elsword right there unpacking his clothes. I walked past him like it was nothing but I felt his eyes following me.

Remy: "We have finished your battle suit my Queen."

Moby: "Hopefully it is too your liking!"

I looked at the outfit and found it quiet...provocative. I decided to put on my night gown since it was already late when Aisha knocked on the door.

"Enter."

"We have a mission tomorrow and theres supper ready if you want any."

Politely declining Elsword looked at me and also declined. Making Aisha leave the room. Thats when we faced another problem...There is only one bed.

"Eve...I'll sleep on the floor so dont worry."

Looking at him he was one of our strongest team mates and we needed him up and able tomorrow.

"No we can share the bed just dont try to harass a Queen."

Blushing he nodded and we laid in bed slowly drifting off to sleep and darkness surrounded me.

"I love you Eve..." He said after making sure I was asleep and leaving me unknowing of his words.

**Roze: TA-DA! Eve is showing emotions?**

**Eve: That ending...WHY DO I HAVE TO SLEEP WITH ELSWORD?**

**Roze: Cause you love him~**

**Eve and Elsword: -blushes- **

**Raven: So when will my true pedo colors show *^***

**Roze: Soon ...Soon**

**Aisha: YAY I WAS IN THE CHAPTER**

**Rena: TT~TT IM SUCH AN AWFUL PERSON**

**Chung: I LOST MY VIRGINITY O_O**

**Roze: -closes the curtain on them- *cough* Well thats that chapter one is done :D Each chapter will be named after the emotion she acquires in that chapter, but I do want your opinons on...dun dun dun dun! What pedo Raven should do in the next chapter *-* Please R&R Any feedback is grateful including flames but like I said praise makes me type faster! ~;;; also dont question when im writing this (is suppose to be doing school) anyways here is my response to review~**

**BlueKnight08:**

**Thanks for the positive feedback and IKR CHUNG = PERV ;3 XD anyways hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**AsianAlex:**

**DONT CRY QAQ and I love ChungxEve but ElsxEve also rocks so I had a hard time choosing. And Yes Rena you are the worst friend ever *^* XD**

**Thanks for reading!~ **


	3. Chapter 2

**Roze: O_O OMG I DIDNT THINK PEOPLE WOULD LIKE THIS**

**Eve: Well I am the main so of course they like it**

**Roze: ^ true**

**Raven: QQ why you hate me, why must I be pedo man**

**Roze: Raven we all know your a pedo just face the facts**

**Aisha: Its true he is a pedo trust me I know**

**Chung: TT_TT my innocence...**

**Roze: -huggles Chung- aww its not yours or my fault its Rena's -glares at Rena-**

**Rena: -in emo corner and has mushrooms growing on mushrooms-**

**Elsword: JUST WRITE SO I CAN GET EVE :D**

**Eve: Im not an object**

**Elsword: But you are mine~**

**Eve: -blushes- s-shut up before I slap you**

**Roze: now now children calm down and we now begin prancing thru fields of magic :D**

***Roze connection lost***

**Everyone Else: o-o... to the story?**

_**I do not own Elsword or characters blah blah KOG blah KILL3R COMBO ok to story!**_

_Chapter 2: Embarrassment and Compassion_

_(Eve's POV)_

Sleeping lightly I was quiet satisfied with this warmth I was feeling on my back, that was until it left and made me shiver in the new dawn. Still I decided to sleep since it had been a long past couple of days and soundly went into a dream of memories.

_What am I watching..._

_There I was sitting next to Rena asking what love was and telling her I was in love with Chung, when yet again I heard someone running away from the scene. Looking to see who it was I saw a flash of red and blinked to find the next memory of discovering Chung's and Rena's hook-up. _

_Following my run-away self to the point where silver met red once more. Looking at this scene more carefully I could see worry, sadness, and something I could not identify in Elswords eyes. _

Feeling something wet slide down my cheek only to be wiped away and softness that tasted like fruit/candy on my lips. Not knowing what any of it was I nibbled and licked the soft sweet tasting thing until I fluttered my eyes open to find red eyes on meeting my golden ones, and that soft sweet tasting substance to be lips.

Elswords eyes widened as he blushed madly and pulled away quickly falling off the bed. Looking at him his hair was wet and his lower regions only wrapped in a towel.

"Elsword...what did I say about harassing a Queen?" My face was hidden behind my bangs as my face was as red as his hair but had anger fully in my eyes.

"U-um...Y-you were crying s-so I wiped away your tears a-and..." After that he looked away blushing and tried to maintain his pride.

"I kissed you because I knew if I slapped you to wake up you would kill me. It had no meaning so don't take it the wrong way."

I could tell he was lying because of his body movement analysis. Walking up to him I bitch slapped him in my original way and glared at him.

"You dare steal a kiss from a Queen while she is resting?! Your lucky I terminated my emotions or right now you would be dead, but seeing as if I am a cold Nasod I do not care or feel anything from one such act."

Walking away I grabbed my CBS battle suit and casually walked into the bathroom making sure to slam the door.

"Worthless human...more importantly why did my face reactors heat up? Hmm I must check for errors after this mission."

After getting dressed I went downstairs and glared at Elsword from afar and blankly greeted the rest of the gang who was sitting at the table eating eggs, toast, and bacon. Joining them I saw Raven who went into serious mode announce what are mission was.

"Altera's chief Adel reported that some of the Pogos found another contaminated tunnel excpet this time it seems that its going to be a lot harder as we only have a small amount of time before we die from poisoning."

Listening carefully I quickly came up with a plan for the controller of all this, the so called "boss". Raven described it from eye witness accounts as a human looking plant that wields a blade and is very fast.

"The best strategy is to use our water orbs we've collected to freeze this absurd creature and use our most effective attacks."

"Can't I just use my runes and burn it to death I mean it dosnt sound hard at all just fire power boom its ashes." Elsword said with food stuffed in his mouth and getting stuck everywhere on his face.

"Elbaka! If you were listening we also have to divide into two teams because it has healing spores which means your runes wont last forever and it will just heal!"

"Hmph whatever you say Ms. Flatchestedpurplehead."

About to go out on each other Rena stepped in but I could tell Elsword was more disgusted by her then afraid and just ignored everyone. Chung on the other hand stayed quiet and was deep in thought which caught my eye.

"Chung you behavior is odd today are you sick? I can get Moby and Remy to do a scan right away if you would please."

Everyone stared at me knowing normally I would prefer the examination and and have concern written all over my face, but this time it was different I just stared with empty eyes and tilted my head since he hadn't answered yet.

Looking down his face covered in shadows he mumbled he was fine then suddenly pushed back his chair and went to check his cannon. Everyone looked at me with sorrowful eyes like they felt bad for me except for Rena of course she chirped happily and went after Chung.

Looking down everyone left to check their weapons except for Elsword who continued to stare at me.

"Is there something on my face?"

"No, its nothing lets just...get our weapons so I can burn this plant down like the boss I am!"

He smiled foolishly and grabbed my hand dragging us to our room in which I had no objections since I was going there anyways.

Grabbing his sword and levitating runes Elsword was ready, I quickly checked my drone companions to find them in optimal condition and all systems in battle mode. Going down stairs we all headed out to what awaited us.

Green fluid hit the walls as we destroyed every severely contaminated so called "Nasods" and quickly rose up to the end in which we found the monster, Type-H. Splitting up Elsword, Raven, and Aisha charged at the boss and Rena, Chung, and I made sure to keep back the spores so the leader couldn't heal. What as humans would say an ironic split up.

Looking over my shoulder I saw they were being killed as it used Sword Knight and Magic Knight moves that pared or even surpassed Elswords. Making a quick decision it was risky but I needed to help.

"EL CRYSTAL SPECTRUM, HYPER OPTICAL RESEARCH, ENERGENTIC HEART, MAGIC ADRANALINE"

With all my buffs I ran up to the boss and used energy needles to stun it then I concentrated and decided to quickly finish this, with Elsword understanding exactly what I was doing.

"THOUSAND STAR"

"STORM BLADE, LUNA BLADE"

Slowly the plant fell and revealed something no one saw coming.

"E-Elsa!"

Eyes widening everyone looked at the unconscious Lord Knight deciding to take her with us.

I saw Elsword who was looking down and was probably secretly crying. Some weird feeling took over me and I grabbed his hand and softly smiled at him making his eyes widen and shine brightly. Playfully he chuckled and whispered in my ear.

"Hmm? Whats this? Does this Nasod Queen feel something for a hot, sexy guy like me?"

Blushing furiously I slapped him and stomped off leaving him laughing. Thats when I saw Raven feeling up on Aisha's butt and squeezing it making her lightly push him and him licking his lips.

_Looking at this Raven might be the type who likes things rough...I think humans call it SM. _

Chung and Rena went to report to Adel while the rest of us took Elsa back to our dorm and Raven laid her down on Elswords and I bed. I saw worry written all over his face so I took it upon me to scan her health conditions.

"It seems the contamination really got into her blood lines...Moby Remy grab the pure El injection!"

With the injection in hand I took her arm and stabbed the needle in releasing the pure EL into her blood making her sigh in relief. After one last scan I found no signs of disease and looked at Elsword.

"Shes going to be fine. Ill leave you two alone she should wake up soon."

Leaving Elsword grabbed my hand and looked me in the eyes.

"Stay..."

I looked back and decided to stay but take a shower and check my systems for errors. Stripping down in the bathroom I stepped in the shower and cleaned off all the poison while checking my systems for these weird reactions that feel like emotions.

"No errors found Queen Eve, emotion track regaining, Code Battle Seraph in top condition."

My eyes widened as I heard my emotions were coming back, but no errors or problems with my new code. I knew to keep this quiet and to just see what happens in the future as I softly smiled while cleaning off my drones as the mewled with joy.

Turning off the water I grabbed a shirt and shorts putting them on and stepped out with my hair all wet seeing Elsword and Elsa talking.

"Sorry for interrupting."

"Your not interrupting, you must be Eve right." Giggling she looked at Elsword who looked away for some odd reason.

"Yes, I am Eve Queen of Nasods. Its a pleasure to meet you Elsa of the Red Knights."

"No need to be so formal, Elsword told me so much about you and also you saved my life so thank you I dont know how much I can thank you for that."

"S-SIS! I-i didn't tell her to much only that you saved her so um ya im leaving now!"

He ran out the door and Elsa laughed while looking at me. Shaking her head she told me to come here with my towel.

"You may be a Nasod but you need to dry your hair so you dont get sick."

Nodding she dried my hair and talked about all her adventures and how she came to be contaminated. Smiling at me I saw something glint in her eyes.

"While you were showering I snuck in the bathroom and heard your system check. I wont tell my brother but you should hide the fact that your gaining your emotions back again."

"Im only doing it to protect everyone..."

Thats when I told her what happened and why I went through with my job change and whats happening.

"I see...Have you ever considered another person as a possible love?"

"Y-yes...i was in love with someone in the group before I met Chung and I still was until I heard something from Rena and decided to let it go."

Thats when it hit me. Rena told me. She must of lied!

"You can tell me if you want or we can save it for another time since im hungry!"

Laughing softly I went down stairs and grabbed food for the both of us as we found a room for Elsa and took her to her own room. Handing her the food I thanked her for our little talk and left the room and went to my own bed falling back into a sleep, except this time with happy dreams.

**Roze: :D ELSA ISH ALIVE!**

**Elsa: YAY**

**Elsword: MY SISTER TT_TT I MISSED YOU SO MUCH**

**Eve: I can see a future best friendship between her and I **

**Roze: Yupp**

**Raven: mm! Aisha's ass...-drools-**

**Everyone else: -sweatdrop-**

**Roze: W-well sorry for the late update I didnt know where to go for this chapter. OH I KNOW! The first person to guess correctly which emotion Eve will obtain again next gets a one-shot of their choice! R&R! Now Responses to my reviews!**

**destoryerdestroyerdestroyer: **Chung has a secret pervy/sly side we all know it! I mean take the people who play Elsword for example. Spamming cry QQ

**Kat Neko983: **Thank you so much for the idea imma do something with that later ;3 and im updating as fast as I can QAQ DONT KILL CHUNG JUST MURDER RENA!

**RubyCrusade: **O_O -is scared from the music- IM UPDATING AS FAST AS I CAN DONT KILL ME! And ElsxEve is a AWESOME pair but so is ChEve so...anyways thanks for the complimenting my writing! I dont think im that good but YAY, and thats cause Eve is my favorite character!

**Yumi-San Angel: **TT_TT chung...

**FANG ee: **Im glad you like it and im trying to get them a bit more in character XD but raven shall stay pedo no matter what O_O

**Roze: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING EVERYONE I HOPE TO LIVE UP TO YOUR EXPENTATIONS! See ya soon!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Roze: Long time no see, sorry I was busy, but the sad part is I half way through this chapter when I lost it QAQ**

**Chung: -huggles Roze- its ok rozie you just have to start over is all**

**Elsa: Aw cheer up think of it this way now you can write it 100x better! :D**

**Roze: -sniffles- r-really?**

**Eve: Statistics show you can always do better the second time around**

**Elsword: Statistics show that I will make Eve mine~**

**Eve: -blushes and slaps him-**

**Roze: ._.;;;; well I did come up with a new plot line and lets just say it involves Rena**

**Rena: Will I make Chung all mine again~**

**Roze: maybe, maybe not**

**Chung: I DONT WANT HER SHE TOOK MY INNOCENCE TTATT**

**Roze: -snuggles chung- aww ill make the bad lady go away**

**Eve: Activate elimination plan 1?**

**Roze: yup**

**Raven: -making out with Aisha in the corner-**

**Roze: umm lets just start the story**

***Rena being killed by Eve***

_**I do not on nor will I ever own Elsword it belongs to its proper creators **_

_Chapter 3: Betrayal, Friendship, and Mystery_

_(Eve's POV)_

Waking up to the bright morning sun and crimson hair was all fine, but I felt like I was being violated by the sleeping male. Looking down I squealed as I saw Elswords hand on my chest squeezing it gently. Smirking he looked up at me completely awake the whole time.

"Elsword! How dare you violate a Queen!"

Thats when I took it upon myself to gather up energy for a Mega Electron Ball and of course did my famous Eve bitch slap, only to have it fling him against the wall while he was electrified.

Chuckling he replied "Whats this? Does this so called emotionless nasod queen have feelings? What does it matter if I do that to a nasod? Hmm?"

Eyes widening I tried to regain my posture when I saw Elsa open the door to our room. I guess the thud of him hitting the wall was loud enough for her to hear. Giving her pleading eyes she giggled and dragged Elsword out of the room by his ear while he complained.

"Worthless human..."

I quickly changed out of my night gown into a more everyday wear. A simple light pink with golden edged sun dress and pink flats. Approving of it I went down stairs to be greeted by the gang all except Elsa and Elsword of course.

Nodding their way I was about to sit down when Chung grabbed my hand.

"Can I speak to you in private Eve...?"

With a sigh I lead him down to my lab where he casually sat down and looked at me with pained serious eyes.

"You have a surveillance camera in every room correct..?"

"Yes, Monitored day and night by Moby and Remy incase of an intruder or an assassin, which rates have gone up as Wally is becoming more and more desperate to have us killed. Why do you ask?"

"I think Rena is cheating on me..."

"What does that have to do with me or the cameras?"

"Eve, I trust you more then anyone I know you wouldnt lie to me, and the cameras would bring me the proof. Please let me watch the tape from last night..."

Looking at his helpless gaze I sighed and opened up the 3D virtual surveillance footage from last night and made it focus only on Rena. Turning on the audio we watched as she silently sneaked out of bed and into the hall where she bumped into Raven.

"What do you want Rena? Why did you ask me to meet you out here at this time of night?"

She grabbed him and pushed him against the wall forcing a kiss on him and trying but failing to grind up against him. Ravens eyes widened and shoved her away.

"Raven~ Dont shove me away~ I know I can give you what Aisha wont~" Licking her lips she tried to get off his pants and he slapped her hard and growled at her face.

"Get away from me you whore. I wont mention this to Chung if you stay away from me and Aisha!" He glared at her and she sighed walking away to where we saw her back-up plan which was Penensio.

Knowing what was going to happen next I turned off the footage and looked at Chung who was silently crying. Hugging him I came to realize that my emotions for Chung were something I fabricated to get over the person who I really loved. Maybe I "fell" for him because he was always there, and I mistook friendship for love.

Crying softly on my shoulder I swore I wouldnt tell anyone about this. Smiling softly I knew now I could let Chung go to choose who he wants. Looking in my eyes I saw something I could not decipher, maybe It was friendship.

Thanking me he took the copied video and left my lab where I sat deep in-thought until a certain new acquaintance of mine came and did what humans call glomped me.

"Elsa?"

"Aw you knew it was me. I saw you down here and I was hoping for some girl talk!"

Looking at her I wondered why she didnt chose Rena, or Aisha but then I quickly realized 1) Rena is what some call a cheating slut and 2) Aisha acts like a kid and Raven is always with her.

"What do you mean by girl talk?"

"Thats right you've never had girl talk before! Ok well then it goes like this. Girls talk about normally boys they like or memories along with private matters such as bras and things."

"Bra's?"

Looking at me shocked she decided she would show me later, but first she decided to make a deal with me.

"I'll tell you who I like if you tell me who was this mystery boy you liked."

"What does you liking someone have anything to do with me?"

She sat there for a second and thought to herself when she remembered something.

"Well you see this guy I like is missing but I know he was a genius and was looking for away to restore your lost race. Me telling you about him might be able to trigger something hm? Of course you have to tell me who you like in return."

Wide eyed I stared at her and decided to listen to her love story.

"His name is Aren Haan , a guardian of a sealed spirit in his village. While trying to become stronger to protect his little sister he joined me and my knights in the fight against the darkness. That's when he heard about your lost race and how it was destroyed by humans who failed to understand. With a new goal in mind he wanted to help this race and looked for at least one living nasod that was not corrupt. He did however find a way to revive them if only he had a source of power and el. Sadly...he became contaminated like me and filled with dark el to which the last time I saw him, a demon."

"Only a power source and el..."

"Yup, now im going to make one more deal before you tell me who you like! Then im going to teach you about womanly needs."

Waving my hand I signaled her to go on and she nodded making a deal that if I help find Aren and take out the dark el that she will help me with my crush and restoring my race.

"Now Eve! Who is it? Whos this Mr. Mysterious?"

"Well his name is..."

Thats when I heard someone fall down the stairs to my lab.

"Elsword!"

"Um, uh...I wasn't eavesdropping if thats what your thinking!" Looking around frantically he tried to sit down next to me and Elsa when I took it upon myself to literally throw him out while huffing at his insolence.

"Its my brother isn't it?"

Blushing I looked away nodding a yes while mumbling about falling for some baka like him.

Elsa smiled and hugged me looking absolutely thrilled.

"Well if it's you then of course ill be happy! Your smart, pretty, can keep him out of trouble, and your a Queen!"

Nudging her off me she dragged me upstairs and threw me at Elsword. Then ran away.

"Elsa get back here!"

Everyone looked at me in shock as I was playing around and having human-like emotions again. That was until Moby and Remy flew in and was quickly speaking about an intruder.

Grabbing their weapons everyone headed to the hall where a girl with long black hair, auburn eyes and a cute outfit with a fox hair pin accompanied by her spear. She looked as one would say innocent and worried. Doing a quick scan I found her to be relatively safe and meaning us no harm. Stcking my arm out I held back the rest of the gang who all nodded.

Elsword being elsword ran up and shook her hand smiling widely.

"Hi im Elsword the hot model and victorious leader of the Elgang. Hehe not to mention im also the strongest."

"Elbaka!" Aisha ran up and hit him with her staff while glaring then smiled up at the girl who seemed shocked and confused.

"Im Aisha, the all powerful mage. The scary looking pervert with the black hair is my boyfriend Raven. Rena is the elf, the cute adorable boy is Chung, the red-head who looks like Elsword is his sister Elsa, and then of course the quiet one is Eve. Who are you?"

"M-my name is Ara...im here to help you guys with fighting back the demons..."

"Ara!? You mean Ara Haan?"

"Yes."

Elsa's eyes widened and she looked her up and down smiling gently.

"I know your brother, Aren Haan."

She ran up to Elsa and begged her asking where he was as she was looking for him for over a year.

"Im afraid he has been corrupted by dark el and is a demon, but im going to find him and Eve here is going to heal him!"

Nodding my way this Ara looked at everyone in the group until her eyes landed on Chung and both of them blushed. Aisha and Elsa giving a knowing smile. When you felt a dark aura from Rena.

"What are you doing flirting with my Chung?" She gave a demon smile when Chung nodded my way and I held Rena while leading everyone away and into the living room to where the truth will be revealed.

"What are you doing?! Let go off me!"

Chung took the copied video cube and pressed the button where the hologram appeared before everyone and showed everyone what Rena really was, and stood there in shock.

The first to react was Rena who screamed and said I created that and called it fake thats when she smirked and gave the reason why.

"You all wanted to know why Eve erased her emotions right? It was because she loves Chung and was hurt so bad that she ran out and acted on her own. So of course this is framing me, she wants Zchung for herself!"

Looking at me everyone stood there in shock and looked at me with sympathy. Clenching my fist I did the irrational and grabbed Elsword and kissed him hard right on the lips. Leaving everyone including Elsa wide eyed and jaws dropped except for Elsword who was bright red and frozen stiff.

Shoving Elsword away and everyone else I ran upstairs and glared back at them.

"If you excuse me I have to go and do a system check, but I will say this. Rena I do not make-up lies to get what I so called "want". Go back to your clan and rot there."

Stomping off I slammed my bedroom door and stayed in a corner while using my hands to feel my lips and heat burning up in my system. Thats when Elsword walked in and looked at me with some unidentified emotion in his eyes.

"Eve...Why did you kiss me? Who is the person you like?"

Shaking my head I refused to answer this lesser being. Until he grabbed my arm and looked at me pleading for an answer. I did the one thing I knew how to. I slapped him, and ran to find Elsa, but bummed into an unknown figure.

A sharp pain jolted through my brain waves and immediately blacked out calling for help.

**Roze: AND CUT!**

**Elsword: -hiding in a corner blushing-**

**Eve: x_x**

**Ara: - im so confused**

**Rena: WHHY, WHY ME SO MEAN!?**

**Ara: -hugging Chung-**

**Chung: -hugging Ara and nuzzling her-**

**Roze: uhh ._. well sorry for being so late! So busy with last days of school and stuff and this heaaaaaat QQ! Anyways time to answer mah reviews and beg you for forgiveness with cookies, brownies, cake, pie, and everything else you love!**

**BlueKnight08: **LOL they have to be pervs cuz you know makes things interesting! And sorry for punctuation im bad with commas and such xD BUT thank chu for reviewing!

**KiroLafe: **Thank chu! I wanted to use a pairing I havent seen yet plus I know Elsword is still his normal self in RS and CBS goes with the story line :D AND YAY NOOBS

**AsianAlex: **WELL TO ME ITS STILL PERV QQ! And Rena ish a slut cuz she just strikes me as one since TR = stripper so. Also LOL well like I said im up to any One-shots no matter the pairing or rating :P I might make a side story of this for sexual content but I dunoo I dont want my dad reading this O_O!

**RubyCrusade: **HAPPY BELATED BIRFDAY! And thank, thank you I try to push T for what it really is AND NOOOO DONT EAT THE COOKIE IM HAVING AN AFAIR WITH! Elsa is baws so I knew it would be a great add on.

**Kat Neko983: **I made rena suffer :D and you can kill her as much as chu want! -huggles and gives candy- shhhh I didnt give you this!

**AkiDivina: **THANK YOU I try hard to write well and I will continue!

**MilkTank: **I can write a one-shot for you! Give me job classes and a basic backround of what you want and ill get right on it!

**FANG ee: **Pedo Raven= Something different and its funny xD also I updated I hope you like it!

**Roze: well thats it any comments go ahead and review and corrections or anything is a help! Tghank you all and peace for now!**


End file.
